Reality
by Tiana Lanster
Summary: Une réalité peut en cacher une autre, aussi dure et tragique soit-elle... Le Geek a vécu cette expérience à ses dépends. (Fiction en grande partie inspirée du manga "Scary Lessons")


**Hi there, viewers. Voici un autre petit OS sur le Geek. Héhé… Qu'est-ce que j'y peux, j'aime le Geek (et il n'a pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs avec moi). Ce OS est en grande partie inspiré du manga « Scary Lessons », que je vous conseille d'ailleurs. Sur ce, bonne lecture.**

Le Geek était à l'école. Il attendait son professeur avec ses camarades de classe. Comme à son habitude, il était assis à son bureau, près de la fenêtre, tandis que les autres élèves discutaient entre eux. Il regardait à l'extérieur, et soupira… Il avait quelques amis à l'école, mais ils étaient dans une autre classe. Le Geek se sentait seul, et n'osa pas parler avec ses camarades… Et à raison. La plupart des garçons étaient violents avec lui, et les filles l'ignoraient. Mais ça, il s'en fichait un peu. Il en avait l'habitude.

Un garçon s'approcha de lui sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

« Hé Geek !

\- Hein ? _Le Geek mit un peu de temps à réagir._

\- Il y a un nouveau film qui vient de sortir au cinéma. On va le voir ensemble ? » Le garçon lui sourit avec malice.

Le Geek fut très surpris par cette demande. Surtout quand elle vient d'un de ses bourreaux. Ce garçon, il le connaissait que trop bien : il s'appelle David. C'était le plus vicieux et le plus cruel de la classe, et il adorait lui tendre des pièges. Combien de fois il l'a frappé, lui a volé des affaires ou enfermer dans les toilettes ? Le Geek eut des frissons, et ne savait pas quoi lui répondre… Il avait peur que ce soit de nouveau un traquenard de sa part. Il s'imaginait mille et un scénarios, comme son camarade qui l'emmènerait voir un film d'horreur (le Geek détestait ça), le tabasserait en secret après les cours ou l'humilierait pendant la séance. Mais bizarrement, il ne sentait aucune moquerie dans les dires de David. Et son sourire était incroyablement honnête… Alors avec un peu d'hésitation, le Geek lui répondit :

« Euh… Oui, pourquoi pas…

\- Cool ! Ça faisait longtemps que je voulais te le demander. »

De nouveau, le Geek fut surpris par ces paroles. Il n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre car le professeur venait de rentrer dans la classe. Tous les élèves s'assirent à leur place et sortirent leurs affaires. Le cours se déroula normalement… Le Geek sentit soudain une légère pression dans son dos. Il s'agissait de sa voisine de derrière. Elle lui murmura :

« Tout à l'heure, je suis allée voir la prof d'art plastique et j'ai vu ton dessin représentant ta famille. Il est magnifique !

\- C'est vrai ? _Lui répondit le Geek, étonné d'entendre cela._

\- Dit donc, ce n'est pas bientôt fini ce boucan ?! » S'écria le professeur en se retournant vers ses élèves, qui se turent aussitôt.

L'homme regarda en direction du Geek et de sa voisine. Les deux élèves se mirent à avoir peur… Mais le professeur n'avait pas l'air énervé. Au contraire, il était même plutôt calme.

« Oh, c'est vous… Désolé de vous avoir dérangé. »

Le Geek fut abasourdi… Son prof ne lui avait pas crié dessus ? Alors qu'il était en permanence en colère contre lui, le voilà subitement gentil et l'autorisant même à discuter ? Le Geek ne comprenait plus rien : d'abord l'un de ses bourreaux gentil avec lui, une fille qui le complimente et maintenant ça ? C'était tout bonnement incroyable…

La fin du cours arriva rapidement, et ce fut l'heure de la récréation. Tout le monde sortit de la salle de classe pour aller dehors… Tous sauf le Geek, qui a préféré rester à l'intérieur. Il réfléchissait… Ce qu'il a vécu ce matin le troublait. Même ses collègues étaient bizarres : ils ne lui avaient pas crié dessus et le Patron ne lui avait pas fait de blagues vicieuses ou parler avec de gros sous-entendus. Et cela fait quelques jours que c'est comme ça.

Le Geek réfléchissait de nouveau. Comment tout cela a pu commencer ?

La porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit. Le Geek leva la tête… Et fut choqué par ce qu'il voyait. Un garçon entra dans la pièce, et il lui ressemblait trait pour trait : même casquette, même chemise, mêmes chaussures, même apparence à la seule exception qu'il avait les cheveux noirs et les yeux rouges. Il avait un visage neutre. Le Geek frissonna, et n'arrivait pas à parler… Le garçon qui semblait être son « jumeau » s'approcha de lui.

« Tu ne te souviens de rien ? _Lui demanda-t-il._

\- Hein ? _Le gamer ne comprenait pas._

\- Tu ne te souviens pas de quelque chose de récent ? »

Le Geek réfléchissait de nouveau… Et il se souvenait effectivement de quelque chose : lui et sa classe étaient partis à un voyage scolaire, il n'y a pas longtemps.

« Ah si… J'ai fait un voyage scolaire avec ma classe.

\- En effet, tu as voyagé avec ta classe. Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé à ton retour ?

\- Eh bien… »

Le Geek s'arrêta subitement. Tiens ? Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son retour de voyage. Il tentait de se rappeler de quelque chose, mais rien ne lui venait à l'esprit.

« Je… Je ne… M'en souvient pas. J'ai oublié…

\- … »

Le « jumeau » lui tourna le dos et se dirigea vers la porte. Le Geek se leva de sa chaise.

« Attends ! » S'exclama-t-il.

Le jeune garçon s'arrêta devant la porte, et tourna sa tête vers le gamer.

« Moi, je m'en souviens. »

Sur ces derniers mots, le « jumeau » sortit de la salle de classe. Le Geek se précipita pour le rattraper, mais en sortant de la pièce, il vit que le garçon avait disparu. Le gamer fut perturbé… Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de voir ? Et pourquoi il ne se souvenait pas de son retour de voyage scolaire ?

La sonnerie indiqua la fin de la récréation.

La journée s'écoula doucement. Il était 16 heures, l'heure de la fin des cours. Tout le monde rangeait leurs affaires pour partir. Le Geek mit un peu de temps pour faire son cartable, et ne vit pas arriver David.

« Salut ! _Dit le garçon au gamer en lui souriant._

\- Salut. _Le Geek le regardait._

\- Alors, on va au cinéma ?

\- Oui.

\- Super ! »

Toujours ce même entrain que ce matin… Le Geek se surprit à esquisser un petit sourire. Si ça se trouve, David n'était pas aussi méchant qu'il le prétendait. Mais le Geek avait encore les paroles de son « jumeau » en tête… Et le fait qu'il ne se souvienne pas de son retour de voyage le troublait… Peut-être que son camarade pourra lui répondre ?

« Au fait, David… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé à notre retour de notre voyage scolaire ? »

David mais aussi tous ses camarades de classe se mirent à le regarder, les yeux ronds. Le Geek commença à trembler et à avoir peur, pensant qu'il venait de dire une bêtise… Puis David se mit à rigoler doucement.

« Haha, Geek ! T'en as de ces questions ! Tu as dormi pendant tout le long de notre retour. Normal que tu ne t'en souviens pas !

\- Ah bon…

\- Eh ouais ! »

Le Geek poussa un léger soupir de soulagement… Mais pour une raison étrange, il avait l'impression que ses questions étaient toujours sans réponses. Il avait toujours cette impression qu'il avait oublié quelque chose…

« C'est faux. » Fit une voix masculine.

Le « jumeau » du Geek était à côté d'eux, regardant fixement David. Tout le monde posa son regard sur lui, surprit mais aussi effrayé. Le Geek et David furent choqués par cette apparition soudaine.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, toi ?! » S'écria David au « jumeau ».

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs ne lui répondit pas, et prit la poignée du Geek.

« Viens avec moi. »

De force, le « jumeau » entraîna le Geek avec lui, et ils sortirent tous les deux de la salle de classe en courant. Le gamer ne comprenait pas ce qu'il faisait, mais il décida de le suivre… Il entendit derrière lui :

« Vite ! Il faut les rattraper ! »

C'était David. Le Geek comprit aussitôt que ses camarades les pourchassaient. Il tourna brièvement la tête en arrière, et vit toute sa classe derrière lui.

« Ne te retourne pas. » Lui dit son « jumeau ».

Le Geek obéit. Pendant longtemps, les deux garçons coururent dans tout Paris, puis prirent un bus pour aller à une destination inconnue. Le gamer, en reprenant doucement son souffle, avait du mal à comprendre où son « jumeau » voulait l'emmener… Le Geek n'osait pas lui poser des questions…

À un moment donné, les deux garçons descendirent du bus. Ils étaient en pleine route, à côté d'un fossé… Le Geek sentit son cœur battre plus vite.

« Que… ? Pourquoi mon cœur bat aussi vite ? C'est juste une route… »

Le « jumeau » tourna sa tête vers lui.

« Tu t'en souviens, à présent ? À cet endroit, à ce moment-là… »

Le Geek le regarda, perdu dans ses pensées… Puis des mots lui reviennent en tête… Des mots, des cris…

 _Aidez-moi… Aidez-moi…_

Les yeux du gamer s'écarquillèrent… Se pourrait-il que…

« Je suis…

\- Non. Tu n'es pas mort. »

Le Geek fut choqué par ces paroles. Mais s'il n'était pas mort, alors cela voudrait dire qu'il est… ?

Des bruits se firent entendre au loin. Les deux garçons tournèrent la tête et virent la classe du Geek arriver. Le « jumeau » sentit que c'était le bon moment. Il mit ses mains sur les épaules du Geek et lui murmura doucement :

« Il faut que tu rentres chez toi. Ta place n'est pas ici.

\- Quoi ? Mais… »

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs mit un doigt sur sa bouche.

« Tu as une famille qui t'attend. Elle t'aime et ne demande que ton réveil. Vas-y. »

Sur ces derniers mots, le « jumeau » poussa le Geek dans le fossé. Le gamer sentit ses yeux s'alourdir, et vit pour la dernière fois le garçon aux cheveux noirs avec un sourire aux lèvres avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres…

-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-

 _Geek… Geek…_

Une voix familière… Elle l'appelait… Elle répétait son nom, telle une prière… Puis la lumière apparut.

Le Geek avait ouvert les yeux. Il était allongé sur un lit, dans une chambre d'hôpital. Autour de lui, il y avait un médecin, Mathieu et Maître Panda. Ses deux collègues étaient en pleurs. Le gamer mit du temps à réagir, et lorsqu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il se passait, il ouvrit pleinement ses yeux.

« Ma… Mathieu ? Maître Panda ?

\- Oui ! Oui c'est nous ! » Lui répondit Maître Panda.

Le Geek n'eut pas le temps de répondre que des bras l'entourèrent. Mathieu lui faisait un câlin. L'adolescent fut surpris par ce geste soudain, surtout venant de son créateur.

« Dieu merci, tu t'es réveillé ! J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu ! »

Le gamer ne comprenait pas les paroles de Mathieu. Perdu ? Réveillé ? Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ?

« Relâchez-le s'il vous plaît, M. Sommet. _Dit le médecin._ Laissez-lui le temps de se remettre de son coma. »

Mathieu, un peu gêné, lâcha le Geek. Le gamer, en revanche, fut choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Je… J'étais dans le coma ? _Demanda-t-il au médecin._

\- Oui. Pendant une semaine. »

Une semaine ?! Le Geek se toucha la tête, et sentit qu'il avait un bandage sur la tête.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? »

Silence… Mathieu et Maître Panda se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi répondre… Le médecin fut aussi troublé qu'eux. Maître Panda finit par parler.

« Tu as eu un accident. »

Un accident ?

Mathieu sortit un papier de sa poche et le donna au Geek. C'était une nouvelle d'un journal.

 **« Tragique accident de bus.**

 **Un bus scolaire en direction de Paris a été retrouvé fracassé dans un fossé, à côté d'une route. Le bilan est lourd : 36 morts, dont le professeur et le conducteur du bus, et un blessé grave. Il a immédiatement été emmené aux urgences. Selon l'enquête, il s'agissait d'un retour de voyage scolaire. »**

Le Geek lâcha le papier, en état de choc. Son bus a eu un accident ? C'est pour ça qu'il était dans le coma ? Maintenant, il comprit pourquoi tout le monde fut choqué lorsqu'il avait demandé ce qu'il s'était passé à leur retour de voyage… Ils ne voulaient pas qu'il se souvienne de cette tragédie. Mais son « jumeau » l'a empêché d'oublier et l'a ramené dans son monde… Le Geek se mit à trembler.

« Je… Je suis vivant… Mais… Mes camarades… Mon professeur… Ils… »

Des larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. Il avait survécu à l'accident, mais pas eux… Mathieu et Maître Panda lui firent un câlin. L'adolescent éclata en sanglots dans leurs bras, et ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-

Un mois s'est écoulé.

Les funérailles de la classe du Geek se sont réalisées dans le silence et la douleur. Le gamer s'était fait discret auprès des familles des victimes, mais il partageait leurs tristesses. L'origine de l'accident n'a pas été retrouvée, mais cela importait peu désormais.

Le Geek avait changé de classe, et par chance, il était avec ses amis. Mathieu a décidé de ne pas tourner d'épisode de SLG pour permettre à l'adolescent de se remettre de cette mésaventure. Ce n'était pas le moment de le pousser à bout, et ça le schizophrène l'avait bien compris.

-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-OoO-

L'ancienne salle de classe du Geek fut fermée. On ne donnait plus cours à l'intérieur. Elle était désormais éternellement vide. Le Geek venait à chaque fois dans cette pièce lors des récréations et avant de rentrer chez lui. Il posait un bouquet de fleurs sur le bureau de son professeur, en repensant aux souvenirs qu'il a passé ici… Même si ses camarades n'étaient pas gentils avec lui, ils ne méritaient un sort pareil. Les concierges et le directeur de l'école admiraient ce geste de la part du jeune garçon.

Aujourd'hui, il était venu avec un bouquet de chrysalides.

Il resta quelques minutes dans la salle de classe… Il entendit le chant des oiseaux dehors. C'était le seul bruit audible qui redonnait un peu de vie à cette pièce. Le Geek pensait que, tout comme eux, ses camarades étaient désormais libres comme l'air.

« Vous étiez peut-être méchant avec moi, mais je ne vous aie jamais détesté. Et je ne vous détesterais jamais. »

Il entendit des pas se rapprocher de la salle de classe. Mathieu apparut. Il était venu exceptionnellement le chercher.

« Tu viens, Geek ? On rentre à la maison.

\- J'arrive. »

Le Geek se dirigea vers Mathieu, et tous les deux sortirent de l'école. Le gamer hésitait à regarder son créateur, et resta silencieux… Soudain, il sentit que sa main était chaude. Il vit avec une certaine surprise que Mathieu lui avait pris la main.

« Mathieu ?

\- Ce que tu as dit en classe était juste et sincère.

\- Tu… Tu m'as entendu ?

\- Oui. »

Le schizophrène regarda l'adolescent avec un sourire et un tendre regard.

« Je suis content que tu te sois réveillé. J'aurais fondu en larmes si l'inverse s'était produit.

\- Quoi ? Mais… Mais tu me détestes…

\- Geek. Même si je me montre violent et horrible avec toi, ce n'est jamais sincère. Je tiens à toi. Et pas que moi : Maître Panda, le Hippie, Le Prof, la Fille et même le Patron tiennent à toi. Nous sommes une famille, après tout. Chaque jour où tu étais dans le coma, je venais te voir. Je venais te voir jusqu'à ce que tu te réveilles.

\- Mathieu…

\- Rien ni personne ne pourra te remplacer à mes yeux. »

Mathieu prit le Geek dans ses bras. Cet accident l'a rendu fou d'inquiétude pour sa jeune personnalité. Lorsqu'il a appris que ce dernier était dans le coma, Mathieu crut que le monde s'était effondré. Une fois dans un épisode de SLG, il s'était moqué des accidents de routes… Mais lorsqu'il a « vécu » ce moment fatal, qui plus est où l'un des membres de sa famille a été impliqué, il a aussitôt déchanté. Pendant le « sommeil » du Geek, Mathieu s'était excusé plusieurs pour avoir été méchant et sadique envers lui. Il avait pris conscience qu'il fallait dire aux personnes auquel on tient qu'on les aime avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Et c'était le bon moment pour le faire.

« Je t'aime, Geek. Tu es mon précieux petit frère. »

Le Geek fut surpris. Est-ce que Mathieu venait de lui dire qu'il l'aimait ? Le gamer sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. Jamais il n'avait entendu son créateur lui dire de telles choses… Soudain, il se rappela d'une phrase de son « jumeau » :

« Tu as une famille qui t'attend. Elle t'aime et ne demande que ton réveil. »

Les larmes finissent par couler. Le Geek pleura en silence, et baissa les yeux. Ce que lui avait dit Mathieu l'a rendu heureux.

« Merci, Mathieu… » Murmura le Geek entre ses pleurs.

Mathieu, attendri, relâcha le câlin et essuya les larmes du Geek avec ses mains.

« Rentrons à la maison. _Mathieu sourit au gamer._

\- Oui. » Le Geek lui rendit son sourire.

Le Geek était heureux. Finalement, il avait bien fait de se réveiller.

 **Et voilà, fin de cet OS. Un autre OS et peut-être une fiction sont déjà en cours… Soyez en standby, viewers !**


End file.
